Miss M
by mistymurder
Summary: My Creepy pasta OC


Around the age of 18 I moved from my home in Alabama to California. The house was nothing much to brag about it was secluded in the woods, old, and creepy a real fixer upper. But it was a house none the less and I was just glad to be on my own even though the boxes from moving would be a hassle luckily I knew a couple of friends that lived in California, so I dialed up my closest friend Josh who said he'd be there in fifteen minutes. So I shrugged and started up the steps that lead to the house with every step I was afraid that they'd snap under my weight due to how old they appeared when I reached the top step my worries were confirmed and it snapped tripping me sending me forward with my foot stuck in the hole

"Damn it!"

I exclaimed looking up from the floor to see eyes from under the old spacious door jam I gulped I saw blue eyes peering at me from under _my _door I shuddered and they disappeared I quickly stood back up and pulled to loosen my foot it wouldn't budge I sighed frustrated when I glanced up from my foot I was relieved to see Josh pulling in the dirt drive way

"Dude your house looks like it belongs in a slasher film"

He laughed

"Josh you idiot come and help me!"

"Geez dude calm down its just boxes"

"No! I'm stuck I'm stuck in a hole"

"What did the creaky old stairs of "the haunted mansion" break?"

"Yes you numb skull!"

"Oh…"

Josh said walking up the stairs and dislodging it I quickly got up and ran inside looking around

"You ok dude?"

"Eyes I could have swore I saw eyes from underneath the door"

Josh laughed

"Dude I'm not joking I saw eyes"

I said still sounding crazy

"Listen tom let's just get your stuff into the house and you can be creepy alone"

I nodded dismissing having ever even seen the eyes. After helping me bring in boxes he drove of and I unpacked setting my flash light by my bed up-stairs and went to bed as soon as I fell asleep *CRASH* a loud crash sounded from outside I quickly got up grabbing my flash light still dressed in my blue Pj's and headed downstairs and outside I flashed the light around stopping at a feminine figure peeking from behind a tree

"H-hello?"

"Hello"

A soft feminine voice replied

"What's your name?"

I asked as the girl slowly stepped out from behind the tree

"Misty"

She was now in the beam of my flashlight she wore red skinny jeans with a white t-shirt that had blood on it, which gave me quite a shock at first until I realized that it was fake, with black buckled combat boots her hair was black with dark red in the front covering one of her eyes

"My names Tomas but you can call me Tom"

I smiled at her

"Want to come inside?"

She nodded as I opened the door she walked in and I followed she walked into the front room she seemed uninterested in the décor almost as if she knew this place by heart

"Anything to eat or drink

"No thanks so how long have you been living here? A day right?"

Normally I wouldn't be freaked out by this question except I was alone no neighbors and I didn't know this girl maybe Josh knew her

"Uh yeah"

I walked out with my coffee and sat on the sofa across from her

"So where's your parents"

"I don't know I was walking back to our camp sight and they were gone"

"Ok well we can go look for them just let me go get dressed"

I got up and she smiled

"Ok"

But there was something different about this smile it seemed almost malicious. I went upstairs and got some jeans, a plaid shirt, and sneakers on. When I went downstairs all the lights where off and my flash light was turned on at the foot of the stairs facing towards the back door which was wide open my back yard is basically the forest so I figured she went to go look for her parents but why not take the flash light? So I decided to go help because she couldn't have been older than 16 and that forest was huge as I picked up the flash light and walked towards the door a shadow moved in my puerperal the memory of the eyes coming back I shuddered and pointed the flashlight at the shadow…nothing but a twig with a few leaves on it. So I continued and walked outside and began walking around 15 minutes later I heard eerie singing hell even the song was slow and eerie

"_I will keep quiet you won't even know I'm here"_

It sounded like misty

"Misty?"

I called out no reply but the singing had stopped I began to walk again

"_You won't suspect a thing you won't see me in the mirror"_

It sounded like it was coming from behind me I turned around…no one was there but when I turned back around I saw a girl not misty but a different girl. She wore a long black gothic type dress I could barely tell that she wore combat boots under it Her hair from what I could tell was black I couldn't see the front of her hair because she wore a black veil that covered her face. I could see she wore a mask that was slanted so you could see her nose and mouth her lips were coated in a bright red lipstick and I could barely make out whether or not she had eyes

"H-hello?"

I questioned frightened. Her red lips pulled into a sickening smile she spoke in a soft yet strong voice

"_Hello Tomas"_

"H-how do you know my name?

She disappeared then reappeared behind me whispering next to my ear

"_I know everything about you"_

I gasped turning around she was gone

"w-what do you know?!"

She reappeared sitting in a tree a few feet away

_"For starters I know that you just moved in today around 3 o clock I'd say"_

She disappeared and reappeared in different spots her voice reverberated among the tree's

"_18, male, friend named Josh, you're kind, soft hearted, caring…."_

She paused and I heard a demonic laugh as she stopped in front of me

"_And foolish…"_

With the last word she pulled a large tree branch from behind her and swung. It collided with the side of my head sending me flying back into the tree behind me I gasped in pain as she walked towards me I saw the red front of her hair

"M-misty!"

I screamed pleadingly

"That's Miss Murder too you"

She said raising the branch and hitting me again as my vision faded I saw a tall faceless man and a boy with a white mask standing behind her I felt another hit of pain before my vision went black

Misty's Pov

He was so afraid. it was hilarious especially to see the fear on his face increase when I stopped slender walking in front of him I finished the last bit of information that he needed to know and brought my tree branch down on his head, normally I'd prefer a bat but c'est la vie. He flew back into a tree as I walked towards him his eyes widened as he cried out pleadingly

"M-Misty?!"

He figured out who I was as most my victims do I stopped in front of him ready to hit again

"It's Miss Murder to you"

After I hit him he blacked out but I continued to hit him until I was sure that he was dead by the time I was done there was blood splattered all over me and the tree. I turned around to see Slendy and Masky whom had probably watched me I smiled nicely to them said hello and went to find another victim…..come to think of it I think they just found out my identity…..So tell me hear the singing yet?


End file.
